The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing potassium titanate fibers which are used as a composite filler material for plastics and metals, a filter material, as a membrane or in electronic appliances. More particularly, it relates to a method for manufacturing longer fibers of potassium titanate or derivatives of potassium titanate.